


Animal Twist

by M_N_Penz



Series: ClassicaLoid Twist [1]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Animal bender, Gen, Humor, doggo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: La locura vuelve a la Otowakan en forma de patas y ladridos.Han aparecido tres adorables perritos esponjosos, sembrando el desastre en la mansión.Kanae tiene que encontrar la manera de controlarlos y a la vez cuidar de un Chopin enfermo, antes de que más problemas aparezcan.





	1. Beto-wan

Kanae era una chica de retos, siempre lista para enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Desde sobrevivir sin sus padres hasta salvar el mundo, pasando por aguantar a inquilinos excéntricos, la joven había demostrado superar con éxito cualquier prueba.

Pero esto...

Le sonrió sin mucho ánimo al can blanco y peludo que estaba frente a ella, a punto de perder la paciencia.

— Beto, por favor, entra a la bañera. Necesitas este baño y yo necesito regresar pronto con Chopin.

El gran perro no le obedeció, más bien, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, sentado sobre sus patas traseras.

Kanae apretó los puños; llevaba más de media hora intentando darle un baño a su molesto inquilino convertido en mascota. Sabía que él se encontraba molesto también y era comprensible, ¿quién no lo estaría si de un momento a otro se transformara en un simple animal? Pero la musik de un ClassicaLoid enfermo tenía efectos altamente imprevisibles, y en esta ocasión Chopin había tenido una fiebre tan alta que comenzó a tocar su Koinu no Carnival sin darse cuenta. Para cuando Kanae le bajó la fiebre, el daño estaba hecho.

«Definitivamente esto irá a cuenta de renta.»

— Beto, si no entras al agua en este instante, pasarás la noche a la intemperie, amarrado bajo el árbol de mandarinas —amenazó Kanae a la criatura peluda, creyendo que así lo disuadiría, pero ni siquiera eso lo hizo reaccionar—. Ugh, de acuerdo, no me das otra opción.

Se agachó para sujetar al animal por la parte media e intentó levantarlo, con grandes dificultades.

— Cielos, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan pesado? Debe ser por tanto gyoza que comes...

Al escuchar eso, el can, que hasta el momento se había dejado llevar, soltó un fuerte ladrido que sorprendió a Kanae y la hizo trastabillar, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la bañera llena de agua.

La chica soltó un gemido de frustración. ¿Cuánto más duraría su sufrimiento?


	2. Moz-inu

Kanae no era el tipo de persona que se sorprendía con facilidad, pero tenía que admitir que en esos momentos la conducta de su peor inquilino la había dejado sin palabras.

De Moz esperaba que la hora del baño fuera un desastre, que no la dejara dormir por las noches, o se convirtiera en una molestia durante el día, pero de manera sorprendente se dio cuenta que fue todo lo contrario. Era el perrito más obediente que había conocido, aunque con una absurda costumbre de seguirla a todas partes.

Kanae salió de la habitación de Chopin después haber cambiado sus sábanas, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Pero alguien la esperaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Moz? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La esbelta mascota de pelaje claro dejó caer una correa frente a ella con un pequeño ladrido, moviendo la cola sin parar. Kanae no entendió al principio lo que Moz deseaba, pero luego de unos instantes soltó un "Ajá".

— ¿Pasear? ¿Quieres que te saque afuera a dar la vuelta? —le preguntó al perro, quien le respondió con un alegre ladrido—. Pues tengo que comprar algunas cosas, así que suena como una buena idea.

El alegre perro la siguió dando pequeños saltos, mostrándose a leguas demasiado contento, y Kanae pensó que era una perfecta manera de recompensarlo por su buena conducta.

«Ojalá fuera así de dócil como humano.»

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad un buen rato hasta que Kanae decidió descansar en un parque cercano. Estaba sentada, distraída viendo a los niños jugar, cuando una chica de vestido azul se acercó a ella.

— Disculpa, ¿esta es tu mascota?

Kanae vio a su lado a su inquilino, moviendo la cola con alegría.

— Pero, ¿qué? ¡Moz! ¡Cuándo te fuiste!

Más tardó en agradecer a la chica, extrañamente nerviosa, que Mozart en desaparecer de nuevo, para su disgusto.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Este perro es tuyo? —otra chica, ahora de vestido floreado, venía hacia ella con la correa en la mano y Mozart trotando juguetón a su lado.

Y esa escena se repitió varias veces durante la tarde, siempre chicas con vestidos y faldas.

— Esto no me da buena espina... —se dijo Kanae a sí misma la última vez que perdió de vista al can, frotándose la sien. Tenía uno de esos dolores que sólo le auguraban cosas malas.

— Eh, perdona, ¿de casualidad buscas a este perro? —le preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y falda rosa.

— ¡Ah, gracias! ¡Lo he perdido tantas veces hoy que me estoy volviendo loca! Es demasiado travieso —dijo Kanae con una risa avergonzada.

— ¿Travieso? Eh, sí, ya lo noté. Trataba de meterse debajo de la falda de mi amiga y también debajo de la mía. ¿Acostumbra hacer eso?

Kanae entendió por fin el por qué siempre chicas con vestido y por qué siempre lucían nerviosas, y soltó un quejido. ¿Cuántas vergüenzas más tendría que aguantar?


	3. Liszt-mofu

El tema de la belleza femenina estaba por encima de los conocimientos de Kanae, pero a veces consideraba que era necesario hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlo. Y en esta área consideraba a Liszt como su mentora por excelencia.

— ¡Mira que hermoso pelaje! ¡Es el perro más brillante que haya conocido! ¡Que preciosas orejas!

Esos eran los comentarios que Kanae escuchaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda de mascotas, y que la hacían sentir incómoda por ser el centro de la atención. A su lado avanzaba Liszt con toda la elegancia que un pequeño perrito podría tener: hocico en alto, cola alzada y meneando si cuerpecito con soltura. Parecía la princesa de todas las mascotas.

«Parece que ninguna condición afecta sus costumbres», pensó Kanae con ligera gracia.

— Disculpe —le dijo a la primer empleada con la que se topó —, estoy buscando los colla-

— ¡Oh, que perrita más encantadora tienes! ¿Puedo acariciarla?

— Uh, claro.

Antes de terminar de hablar la empleada ya estaba agachada, acariciando a una orgullosa Liszt.

— Perdone, en verdad necesito saber dónde están los-

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Vengan a ver!

Antes de darse cuenta, Kanae ya estaba rodeada de empleados y clientes que deseaban acariciar a la esponjosa perrita. Y, bueno, Liszt no hacía nada para impedirlo.

— Querida, tienes que comprarle este champú especial.

— ¡Una perrita tan mona necesita un listón como este!

— Lleva este cepillo, ¡es perfecto para ella!

— ¡Disculpen, sólo necesito un-!

Una hora después salió de la tienda de mascotas con bolsas de más y dinero de menos. ¡Ah! Y una perrita contenta.

Kanae se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?


	4. Epílogo

Kanae miró por la ventana de la cocina la tranquilidad de una fresca mañana. Preparar el desayuno era una de las partes favoritas de su día, pues a esa hora no había ruidos, gritos ni interrupciones.

«Gracias al cielo que no debo cuidar más a esos perros», pensó con felicidad.

Días atrás Chopin había mejorado y, en cuanto recuperó algo de fuerza, Kanae casi le suplicó que utilizara su musik para regresar a sus inquilinos a la normalidad. Y así, volvió la paz a la Otowakan.

O eso creía Kanae, hasta que a sus oídos llegaron las notas de una nueva musik.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?


End file.
